


Love, Lust and Betrayal

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Secrets, Sexual Content, Violence, lying, masturbation reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday  
9 pm 

" where is she?"  I hear dean's voice. I look up from the bathroom floor, scared now.  They were back.

" I don't know" Sam's voice. I climb out of the window. I land on the ground. I don't have a car so I'll have to go on foot. It's dark out and slightly chilly. I start running down the street. I keep running until I can't anymore. By now, I've made it to the edge of town with five missed calls from Sam. I look at the voice mails.

first one: Kari, where are you? Call me.  
Second one: Kari! PPlease! Call Me.   
third one: Kari, goddamnit , answer the phone. Call me.  
Fourth one: KARI! Please! Don't make me track your phone.  
fifth one: that's it, I'm tracking your phone.

awe Crap. They're ggonna find me. I see the impala behind me. Shit. Dean pulls up beside me. Sam gets out. He gives the worst look ever that is so indimidating  and it scares me.

"S-Sam?" I sa y, backing myself into a wall. He shoves me into the wall and grabs my hair, pushing my head back.

" just what the hell were you thinking!" He yells, towering over me. I can't find any words.

" Sam, please don't....sam, I'm sorry" I whisper. His grip on my hair tightens. He's really pissed with me right now.

" Kari, I just want to know why the hell you left me! I want to know why you didn't answer my calls"  he said, using his full height to intimidate me. It works.

" Sam, I just wanted to be alone." I whisper in a small voice, sinking lower, trying to hide from him.

" Kari, it's too dangerous for you out here!" He yells.

Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
" dude, relax" he says. Sam sighs heAvily.

" get in the car" Sam says, letting go of me"  I slowly nod and I get in the back of the car.

the while ride back, sand jaw is set and Dean drives back to the hotel.

when we get there Sam leaves and it's just me and Dean.

" damn it" I say. " I'm so stupid" 

" Kari, it's fine. he'll be fine" Dean tries to reassure me.

" why'd he leave?" I ask.

" probably so he can calm down. He'll be back. Stop worrying" he says sitting down beside me. I stiffen. Dean isn't usually this close to me. This is awkward. Dean puts his hand on my face. He leans forward and his lips hover above mine. I take in a shuddering breath. And then he presses his lips against mine softly. His arm goes around my waist. I slowly kiss him back. He starts to kiss me harder. I sigh softly and I put my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss.

" Dean" I whisper against his lips. He pulls away. He looks at me 

" Yes?" He asks

" we don't know when Sam will be back" I point out.

" right.sorry" Dean says. " I dont want to get you in trouble" Dean moves away from me just as Sam walks in the door. He looks calmer and looks at Dean and I.

 

" what were you two doing" Sam asks. 

" just talking" Dean says. Sam nods. He believed Dean.

" okay" he says and Dean goes over to his own bed. Sam sits beside me. He puts his arm around my waist. He kisses my cheek and I feel guilty for lying to Sam. 

" let's get some sleep" Sam says, crawling under the blankets.. I nod and I crawl in beside him. Heputs his arm around my waist and I curl up against his chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

" don't leave me tonight,okay?" He says. I look up at him and I nod. He smiles. He shifts around a bit and sighs  I lay my head against his chest. And I close my eyes.


	2. Deadly Secrets

6:33 am   
Thursday

" Kari" I wake up to Sam saying my name. I look up at him his arms still around me.

" Sam" I groan. " 5 more minutes." He sighs 

" Kari, we need to get up" Sam says,  letting go of me " now"  I roll my eyes 

" Sam" I protest. he takes the blankets off of me.

" up. Now" he says. I bury my face in my pillow. Sam sighs 

"c'mon Kari," Sam says, shaking my shoulder. " get up". He takes my pillow away from me.

"ugh, Sam" I say. " can't I just sleep?" 

" you can sleep in the car" he says. He pulls on my arm. I just lay there.

" damn it Kari" he says. He picks me up, bridal style. I Squeal.

" Sam, put me down!" I say 

" then get up when I tell you to" Sam says, smirking.

" okay fine" I say. " put me down" he looks at me, leans down and kisses my cheek.

" go get dressed" he says, putting me on my feet. I nod, really wanting to go back to bed. I grab my clothes and I go into the bathroom. I shut the door. I get myself dressed into some jeans nd a purple and blue plaid shirt over a black tank top. I let my really lightly colored ginger almost blonde hair down. It falls in waves over my shoulders and my over my back. I quickly brush it and my teeth. I sigh in the mirror and I look at what used to be my blue eyes. Now they're gray.Idon't know why. I open the door and I see Sam. 

" there you are let's go" he says. I nod I go over tohim and he puts his arm around my waist. He looks down at me. We grab outr stuff and we leave the motel room. He shuts the door behind us. Dean's waiting in the car. We're about to drive for about 9 hours. Fun. And I'm still tired. We both put our stuff in the car. I get in the back. Sam gets in. Dean looks at me. I look away, remember ing the kiss. Damn it why did I let it happen.

" Dean, you okay?" Sam asks him

" I'm fine, Sam" Dean says. Sam sighs. I don't think he believes Dean but Sam doesn't say anything else.

" Sam do you mind driving for abit?" Dean asks.

" sure" Sam says. They get out and switch places. Dean gets out his phone. Mine vibrates

D: did you tell Sam about what happened  
K: of course not! That would not be a good idea   
D: right. Thanks for not telling him. You know how'll get   
K: yeah. He'll overreact  
D: like that one time we were at a bar and that one random guy started to flirt with you and Sam attacked him  
K: exactly why I'm not telling him  
D: yeah, he'll probably attack me   
K: I know he will 

Sam looks at us and shakes his head 

" so you guys are texting each other ? You're two feet away from each other" Sam says 

" what?" I say defensively 

" it's weird, Kari" Sam says going back to focusing on driving 

Dean just shrugs and looks out the window 

D: I think Sam's getting suspicious  
K: obviously

 

 I sigh and I look at sam. I feel so guilty for lying to him. I should have never kissed Dean. Sam looks back at me.

" Kari are you all right?" He asks. I look at him, feeling a bit scared.

" Sam, I'm fine" I lie. Please don't let him Sam know I'm lying. He always can know when I'm lying. I just have a hard time llying to him and Dean. It really freaking sucks.

Sam sighs. Yep, he knows I'm lying. Damn it.

' Kari what's wrong?" He asks me kindly 

" nothing . Sam" I say again. Dean and I exchanged a glance. He knows what's wrong 

" Kari, why won't you tell me." Sam asks looking abit hurt.

" Sam, you should focus on driving" Dean says, trying to help me out. Sam sighs and let's it go. He goes back to driving.I pull out my phone 

 

K: thanks Dean   
D: no problem. Just trying to help  
K: :)   
D: ;)

 Sam sighs heAvily because we're still texting each other. He clenched his jaw.

K: what's with the winky face  
D: no reason babe ;)  
K: ... Really Dean? :/  
D: yes reallt. ;) oh, babe you're blushing 

I lookl up at Sam. Yes not paying any attention but Dean smirks at me and looks back at his phone 

D: you're so adorable when you blush

I blushes even more. This is gonna be a long drive 

K: ... Not cool Dean. Not cool   
D: ;) oh babe don't be like that   
K: ok :)   
D: ;) you like it babe you know it. 

I start blushing again. Damn it Dean.

K:, stop making me blush. Sam's in here   
D:,oh right he'll get jealous or flip out or something sorry babe   
K" it's fine Dean :)   
D: :) so about last night ;)   
K: it was a mistake. We can't let that happen again   
D: so you didn't like it?   
K: Dean...  
D: what?   
K: it's not that   
D: so what's the problem  
K: Sam. I with Sam not you   
D: doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, babe ;)

I start blushing again. Damn he knows how to make me blush. he's always known. I sigh 

K: Dean... Not a good idea   
D: I know how to hide things from my brother   
K: he'll find out because of me  
D: I won't let that happen babe   
K: but I hate lying to Sam :(  
D: ill do the lying. You just keep your mouth shut.  You're a horrible liar when you lie to us   
K: I know :/   
D: maybe tonight I can get you alone ;)

I blush. Damn you Dean. I know what he wants. And once that happens there's no taking it back. I can't erase that.

K: Dean...I don't think that's a good idea   
D: :( it wouldn't be that hard to get Sam to leave for a couple of hours   
K: Sam would know. Theres no way I could hide that from him   
D: ill help with the lying   
K: but won't it seem suspicious If you start talking for me   
D: probably but you never know   
K: alright   
D: :) good girl   
K: Dean, really? :/   
D: :p   
K: you goof :)   
D: I know. I'm adorable  
K:,sure you are ;)   
D: I know I am 

Sam sighs and looks back at me.  His eyes look worried. And kind of concerned. He looks back at the road. Hopefully he doesn't sense what's going on between me and Dean.

K: is Sam okay?   
D: he's fine. He's just concerned about you like always  
K: that's so annoying  
D: he's just protective of you. I think it's cause you're so tiny :)   
K: Not funny....  
D: he's like twice your size , Kari its adorable. You're like what 5'1"?   
K: and a half. You forgot the half!   
D: Like that makes a difference   
K: :( stop it about my height. I hear enough about it from Sam.  
D: sorry babe   
K: it's ok :) 

 I get a new message 

S: what are you talking about 

" Sam, give me your phone. Sony text while you're driving my baby" Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes but gives Dean his phone 

" thanks Sam " he says 

" yeah, sure" Sam replies, annoyed

D: what did he want   
K: to know what we are talking about   
D: did you tell him   
K: of course not  
D: good   
K :)   
D: ;) you're adorable 

I blush at that. Damn it Dean. He smirks 

K: Dean stop it you're making me blush.  
D: why? It's cute   
K: one word. Sam   
D: right sorry babe   
K: it's okay Dean   
D: here have a virtual hug   
K: really Dean? :/   
D: yep :)   
K: okay then   
D: :) so we're gonna have some fun tonight, right? ;)  
K: but what about Sam?   
D: ill get him out of the motel   
K: ...ok sure, I guess   
D: :) good girl   
K: I'm not a dog   
D: oh please you like being called that. Sam calls you that all the time   
K: how would you know   
D: Sam told me   
K: ........  
D: what's with the dots   
K: what Sam and I do is none of your business  
D: hmmm I guess so 

Sam sighs. I look at him and the guilt return s damn it Dean.stop making me want you


	3. Sweet Betrayal

3:47 pm 

"Kari, wake up"  Sam says. I open my eyes and Sam smiles at me.

"c'Mon"  Dean says. I yawn and we all get out of the car.

Sam and Dean get a room for us. We go into our room. 

" I'm going to go out for a bit" Sam says. " just for an hour or two. To investigate"  Dean looks at me.

"perfect" Dean smirks. Sam rolls his eyes and he opens the door, leaves and slams the door. Well then. I look over at Dean 

" that was easier than expected" Dean states. I shrug. Dean walks up to me. I sit on the bed. Dean smiles. I look up at him. He puts his hands on my shoulders. He wraps his legs around my waist. I take in a sharp breath as he pushes me down on to the bed. I breathe in sharply again, unsure about this whole thing. But some anger at Sam rises and I decide this is a way to get back at him 

Dean kisses my neck softly. He rubs my  shoulders and my arms. I shiver slightly at his touch.

" babe, it's okay" he whispers in my ear I sigh softly and I nod. Dean smiles and kisses me. He slowly unbuttoned my plaid shirt. I look away, moving my head to the side. This is really happening. He slides my plaid shirt off. He pulls off my tank top. Dean rubs my sides. I shiver at his touch. I hug him and i help him take off his shirt. I look at his chest.  He has really nice abs. His hands travel to my jeans . He slowly unbuttoned them. Then he unzips them. He slips them off. I look at him, slightly blushing. He hovers slightly above me, he then unzip s and takes off.his pants. I look away. He slides of f my underwear. I blush a little bit more. Dean kisses me as he slides off his own underwear. He puts his arms around my waist and he pulls my hips upwards, wrapping one of my legs around his hips. He rubs against me before penetrating me. Igasp softly, surprise ed at his gentleness. I'm so used to how rough Sam gets. Dean kisses me passionate ly and moves his hips, slowly sliding in and out.He does this so gently. I kiss him back and he hugs me tightly. He keeps moving slowly and gently. I want to tell him he won't hurt me bbecause I'm used to Sam being rough with me. But idecude not to, that would be awkward. 

he kisses me passionate ly. I kiss him back with the same amount of passion. He thrusts a tiny bit faster, but still so gently. I kinda like this gentleness. I smile at Dean and he kisses my neck.

he thrusts one more time and then pulls out of me. This really happened. Dean lays beside me. This kind of revenge is so sweet.

"Sam's gonna be so pissed if he finds out" I say 

"yeah, if. This will be our little secret" Dean says. I nod. 

" fine with me" I reply. He smirks and kisses me softly.


	4. Lirs, More Lies

"Dean, we need to get dressed before Sam gets here" I say nervously. 

"of course" Dean replies and I quickly throw my clothes on and Dean does the same. I finish with my buttons but Dean is already done. then Sam walks in as Dean sits beside me. He looks very suspicious. 

"what were you two doing?" Sam asks. 

"Nothing , just talking " Dean says, lying for me. I nod in agreement. Sam still looks suspicious.

"Dean, I need to talk to Kari alone" Sam says 

"of course " Dean replies. He gets up and leaves the motel room, shutting the door behind him. 

Sam walks over to me and hugs me tightly, his arms around me so very protectively. 

"I love you, Kari and I'm sorry. Just please stop running" Sam says. I nod 

"I love you too" I reply. "And I'm sorry" Sam nods 

"just no more running" Sam replies. I bury my face in his chest. 

"and don't let Dean take you from me. You're mine" he says in my ear very seductively.  
I blush bit it's already too late. 

he let's go of me and he smirks 

"How's it going down there?" He asks.

I glare at him" not funny" I say 

"Yes it is shortie" Sam says, still smirking.

"Stop it Sam" I say blushing slightly 

"Awe don't be short with me now" Sam says, a huge smirk on his face.

I glare at him more.

"Seriously Sam?" I say. 

"this is what you get for running away" Sam says.

" please dont " I protest. 

" But you're so adorable." Sam says hugging me tightly. 

"I am not" I protest. Sam pulls my chin up and attacks my lips. I stand there as he kisses me. I kiss him back. He lets go of my lips 

"As I said, mine" He whispers in my ear. "You're mine, and only mine. " his voice is seductive, low and growly.  

"Sam you're possessive today" I reply 

"I know. " he says pulling me very close to his chest. " Now, why do you smell like sex?" 


	5. Almost Caught

I stare at Sam in suprise. Oh no. He can't know already. I need Dean so I can lie. I look up into Sam's eyes. He looks concerned. How am I going to get out of this? 

"Um, Dean left for a bit and I uh was lonely and I missed you...." I say trying to hint at something I have never done before. 

"so you cheated on me?" Sam says, getting angry. 

"no, I uh..." I don't know how to say it. 

Sam looks confused then realized what I'm trying to say.

"you touched yourself?" Sam asks. "Because youmissed me?" Sam looks skeptical

"yeah" I say, embarrassed even though I'm lying 

"you don't have to do that, Kari" he says. I nod at the floor. Sam holds me even closer. "I'm sorry we can't as often, but we share a hotel room with Dean so" Sam adds 

"I know, I know" I rreply .  Sam kisses my cheek. Then he lets go of me. 

"Kari, promise me something" Sam says 

"anything" I reply, looking up at him. 

"no more running" Sam says a bit harshly. I sigh and I nod. 

"alright" I reply. 

"good. I know you want to be alone sometimes but it's too dangerous for you to be alone. Especially since what's out there. " Sam explains 

"I know, Sam. I understand. I'll try harder not to run away" I reply. 

"good girl" Sam says. I blush. I do love it when he gets as 'll possessive and stuff like that. It's hot and makes me feel safe. I hug him and I kiss him. He kisses me back 

"alright I have to do more research" he replied. 

"aww okay" I reply, pouting. 

"sorry but I gotta do it' 

I nod and I sit on my bed


End file.
